The present invention relates to bicycles and more specifically to a bicycle lock secured to a water bottle holder attachable directly to a frame of a bicycle.
In order to prevent bicycles from being stolen, a number of different types of bicycle locks have been developed. The bicycle locks take many shapes and forms in order to effectively prevent the theft of a bicycle.
While most of the bicycle locks that have been developed are highly effective in preventing the unauthorized removal of a bicycle, one of the major drawbacks with regard to bicycle locks is that the locks are most often very unwieldy due to the heavy bars or chains associated with the locks. As a result, because an individual riding a bicycle has to maintain his or her balance on the bicycle at all times, the presence of an unwieldy bicycle lock on either the bicycle or the rider can be a nuisance and possibly a danger to the rider. To remedy this, a number of bicycle locks have been developed which include mounting arrangements for securing the bicycle lock to the frame of a bicycle. However, most of these locks which are mounted to the bicycle frame are still fairly large and unwieldy, and can present the same types of problems as non-mounted locks when a person is riding a bicycle.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a bicycle lock which can be secured to the bicycle frame in a highly unobtrusive manner to avoid any interference with the person riding the bicycle. Further, it is desirable that the locking device be capable of securely locking a bicycle to immovable object to effectively prevent the bicycle from being stolen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle lock which is securable to a bicycle frame in an unobtrusive manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle lock which is capable of securing a bicycle to an immovable object in a reliable fashion.
It still another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle lock attached to a water bottle holder is securely mounted to the bicycle frame.
The present invention is a bicycle lock securable to a bicycle frame. The bicycle lock is attached to a bracket that is mountable directly to a tube of a bicycle frame. The bracket is also adapted to function as a water bottle or beverage container holder, as are well known in the prior art. The bicycle lock is mounted to the bottom end of the bracket such that the lock does not interfere with an individual riding the bicycle or with the insertion of a water bottle into the bracket. The lock includes an extendible and retractable cable that can be withdrawn from the lock, extended around a suitable immovable object and the bicycle frame, and engaged within a locking orifice on the lock to retain the bicycle and lock in attachment with the immovable object.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description taken together with the drawings.